Water You Doing?
Water You Doing is the 1st episode of Woo-Hoo, Scooby-Doo. Premise The gang head to an athletics center sponsored by sports drink Energency. When a water monster attacks, the gang try to solve the mystery, with what little physical strength they have. Synopsis A large, modern complex at night. 2 men appear to be intensely working out to rock music. We only see their sweat covered faces. "Hrrrrrgh!" grunts man 1. "Oooooooh yeah!" shouts man 2. Cut back and forth between the 2 as they grunt and shout. Cut out to them simply doing yoga. "Wheew," says man 1, finishing his pose. "Welp, I think that's enough for today." "Yeah bro, I feel so flexible now. Yoga really is a great way to exercise." says man 2. "Wanna hit the showers?" says man 1. "Yeah bro, totally!" says man 2. Cut to them in the locker room, showering with boxers on. "So, I was thinking of doing Pilates or something next week. You know, expand my horizons." says man 1, scrubbing his armpit. "Ah, that's a really good choice. Maybe do some Zumba while you're at it," replies man 2. Crash! Both men turn to look at where the noise came from. "Umm, what was that?" says man 2. They inch over to a section of smashed lockers. The lockers are drenched in water. More crashes are heard. Dripping water is seen leaking out of a broken sink next to more crushed lockers. "W-we should get out of here." man 1 says. "Agreed!" replies man 2. As they shake in fear, a shadowy figure appears behind them. "Huh?" says man 2, turning around. Behind both of them is a humanoid water creature that seems to scowl at them. Both men scream in terror as the monster rushes at them, gurgling. _____ "Well gang," says Fred, driving the Mystery Machine past a beach. "Where to next?" "Like, I dunno," says Shaggy, popping up from behind the seat. "Like, anywhere that isn't monster filled, preferably?" "Reah!" agrees Scooby, sitting behind him. "No monsters. It's getting old." "I don't know how likely that is," Velma says, holding a tablet. "According to the data I've collected over the past few months, I've determined that the likelihood of us not encountering a mystery at any significant destination is essentially 0%." Shaggy and Scooby look at each other. They chuckle nervously. "But no, really guys," Fred says. "Where are we going? We need to do something! It's an emergency-" "Like, did you say Energency?" asks Shaggy giddily. "No, I said- wait, what?" "Energency," says Scooby, holding up a red sports drink can. "It's the latest sports drink craze." "Yeah," says Shaggy. "Me and Scoob love this stuff. It fills you with so much energy, you can't stop doing what you do!" Shaggy and Scooby take a drink of Energency from the can. Immediately, they start bouncing around the Mystery Machine. Fred is incredibly annoyed. "Hey, hey, hey!" Fred yells. "Stop! Right now, we need to figure out where we're going to go next!" "Well, how about there?" Velma says, pointing to a large, modern building. "Yes, yes! Thank you Velma!" Fred says, as he swerves onto the road to the building. Shaggy and Scooby fall back into their seats. "Like, where are we going?" asks Shaggy. "We're going to the... uh... the, the... oh no." says Fred, as he looks at the sign in front of the building. It reads: Energency Sports and Athletics Center "Energency Sports and Athletics Center?" says Shaggy inquisitively. "Energency..." says Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy look at each other, then at the athletics center. They look at each other again and smile. "Energency! Energency! Energency!" they both cheer as the Mystery Machine pulls into the parking lot. Fred sighs. "Today is going to be a long day. The gang walk towards the building, sans Daphne. Fred looks around, then realizes Daphne isn't with them. "Where's-" Fred begins. "Right here!" yells Daphne from behind them. She's wearing an outfit akin to workout clothing. "Daphne, what's with the..." Fred starts. "Oh, this?" says Daphne, looking down at herself. "Well, I thought I'd do some training. You know, be more active. It helps to dispel the whole 'Danger-Prone Daphne' idea." "Well, okay. Just don't get too carried away," Fred says. They continue walking towards the building. The gang enter what appears to be a lobby. The reception desk is empty, as are most of the chairs sitting in the lobby. "Huh. This place is emptier than I thought it'd be," says Velma. "No kidding. It's as if the place is abandoned," says Fred. "Well, you're not wrong. It is pretty empty," says a mystery voice behind them. The gang turn around, completely startled. Behind them is a man in a blue business suit with brown hair slicked up. He walks over to the gang. "Now now, don't worry. It's completely fine. Mr. Hammer, Energency CEO," he says. "Wait, you make Energency?" asks Shaggy. "Yup. I run the whole company. I'm also the director of this athletics center," Mr. Hammer replies. "Would you like a look around?" "Um, sure!" Fred answers. Hammer leads the gang through the glass door to the athletics center proper. The building is a white, modern piece of architecture. Plastered on tall pillars are banners of athletes and such. The floors are filled with exercise equipment. Treadmills, bikes, dumbbell racks, etc. An elevator leads up to at least 5 more floors. The whole floor is made of a plush material, with sections of harder, more solid material in workout areas. "Wow. This place really is the pinnacle of athletics," Velma says, awing the complex. "Yup," Mr. Hammer says. "I built this center to inspire the next generation of athletes, as well as promote my own product. Lately though, there's few people who actually come here. Not enough people are excited about sports these days. That, and that water monster is scaring off everyone else." "Water monster?" says Shaggy, stopping dead in his tracks. "As in, a real monster? The kind that is usually followed with a mystery?" Hammer looks at him inquisitively. "Well, I suppose so." Shaggy chuckles nervously before gulping. "Told you so," says Velma. "Well Mr. Hammer, you're in luck," says Fred, looking more awake. "We'll deal with this water monster problem for you. We have experience in this sort of thing." "I can't thank you kids enough," says Mr. Hammer. "Please, feel free to look around." "Like, do you have a cafeteria? Or any kind of place with food?" asks Shaggy. "Away from monsters?" adds Scooby. "Well, I suppose the protein bar on level 2 would-" begins Hammer. "Thank you!" says Shaggy. He and Scooby then run off to the 2nd level in search of food. The rest of the gang look at each other. "Well, Mr. Hammer," says Fred. "Where did the water monster first attack?" "Oh yes, let me show you," says Hammer as he leads them through the facility. _____ Scooby and Shaggy are at a section called The Protein Bar. They stare in awe at the wide selection of meat and other various foodstuffs around them on gleaming counters. "Meatopia," utters Shaggy. "It's, it's... beautiful," cries Scooby. He looks at Shaggy. Shaggy looks at him. They both nod. The two begin stuffing themselves to the various meats and dishes. Shaggy uses a hamhock to bat hamburgers to Scooby, who then eats them. Shaggy devours the ham, then they turn to look at a large vending machine full of Energency. "Ooooohoho!" cries Shaggy. "The largest amount of Energency ever conceived!" "Let's do this!" says Scooby. They press on the keypad and 2 cans of Energency are dispensed. "Well, Scoob," says Shaggy, opening the can. "Cheers!" "Cheers!" replies Scooby, as they both start drinking. Behind the 2, the water monster emerges from the shadows. "Hmm?" says Scooby, turning around. The water monster looks down at him and Scooby starts tapping Shaggy repeatedly. "Like, what is it Scoob?" asks Shaggy, turning to look at him. The water monster growls/gurgles menacingly. Scooby and Shaggy hug each other and cry out in fear. "Run for it!" yells Scooby. Shaggy dashes out through the door with astounding speed, leaving a red blur behind him. The water monster scratches it's head in confusion. It exits the Protein Bar, but Shaggy and Scooby are long gone. _____ Cut to the basement level, where Fred, Velma, Daphne, and Hammer are walking through the dimly lit, concrete room. "So, Mr. Hammer, tell us a bit more about this water monster," asks Velma, holding her tablet. "Alright," Hammer says. "There's a local legend that a being composed of water once roamed this land. It was a benevolent being, ensuring the safety and prosperity of the wildlife and flora by providing them with water and safety from fires, and most of all, intruders. They say that it dwells deep underground, and only arises when a threat emerges to harm nature." The group comes to a large, deep hole in the floor. "My employees say that the water monster popped out of here." "Hmm, okay," says Fred, peering into the hole. "Everybody split up and look for clues." The gang splits up. Fred goes over to some crates and examines them, Velma observes some old equipment in the corner, and Daphne walks by a training dummy and starts punching it. Fred sighs. "Jinkies! What's this?" exclaims Velma. Fred and Daphne walk over to her. Velma holds up a jackhammer. "A jackhammer?" says Daphne. "Who'd leave this lying around?" "Well, the people working construction were pretty sloppy," answers Hammer. "I hear they left a whole box full of money at one of their sites once." "This does seem suspicious..." Fred says. Shaggy and Scooby suddenly run in, panting slightly. They utter some quick gibberish. "Woah, woah, slow down, you guys!" Fred says, putting his hands up. "LikemeandScoobwereintheProteinBarandwewerattackedbythewatermonster!" says Shaggy quickly (Note: Not an error in grammar, meant to emphasize quickness). Scooby nods very fast. "The water monster attacked you guys? Then why are you talking so fast?!" Scooby and Shaggy just shake. "Wait a minute. You didn't drink any cans of Energency, did you?" Scooby and Shaggy nod profusely. Fred holds his face in his hands. "Look, you guys, I understand that you like that drink, but it isn't productive to this mystery. We need you at your best attention, not your most hyperactive! We need to find this water monster and take him down." "You mean that water monster?" Velma says, scared. She points to the water monster behind them. The water monster scowls and roars/gurgles as the gang scream in terror. _____ The gang are confronted by the water monster. The monster gurgles and the gang scream in terror. "Run!" yells Fred. The gang run through the room to the stairs. Shaggy and Scooby are noticeably more active than the rest. The water monster follows quickly behind. They gang rush up the stairs and down the corridor to the main building, with the monster in tow. "Split up, gang!" Fred yells. Fred, Velma, and Daphne run off to the left. Shaggy and Scooby zip off to the right. The water monster emerges from the hallway, looks in both directions, then runs to the left. Velma looks back at it surprised. "But the monster usually chases Shaggy and Scooby!" Velma yells. "This is totally new!" "Well, whatever is happening right now, we have an angry monster and no way to lead it away!" Fred replies. "In there!" Daphne yells, pointing to a doorway. The gang and the monster rush through it. The monster walks into the pitch black room and looks around. Suddenly, the room bursts into light and a boxing ring appears. Fred walks up, dressed as a trainer. "Alright champ," he says. "This is the biggest fight of the year. I've seen how you fight, and this other guy ain't nothing compared to you. Now get out there and slay this chump!" He pushes the water monster into the ring. Daphne sits in the other corner, boxing gloves on her hands. Velma appears and holds up a sign that says "Round 1". The bell dings, and Daphne stands up. She glares at the water monster. The monster stares back. They circle each other, then Daphne goes in for the punch, shouting. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-" Her fist sinks into the monsters liquid body. She looks up the the monster and grins sheepishly. The monster scowls, and Fred and Velma pull Daphne out of the monster. They run out of the room pulling the ropes back and snapping them back after untangling themselves, and the water monster attempts to follow, but gets tangled in the ropes. It roars in anger. _____ Velma, Fred, and Daphne are sitting on some benches, panting. "Now I know how Shaggy and Scooby feel," says Fred, leaning back. "Yeah. I never knew that they had it in so rough," says Daphne in return. "And we're just gonna continue letting it happen?" Velma asks. "Oh yeah," says Fred. "Pretty much," says Daphne. "Yeah, in hindsight, I'd rather have them do it than us," says Velma. Daphne looks around. "Say, where are Shaggy and Scooby anyways?" Shaggy and Scooby bolt in. "Like, right here!" says Shaggy, very quickly. "Huuuh, great," sighs Fred. "Their energy buzz still hasn't worn off." Cast Frank Welker - Fred Jones and Scooby Doo Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake Kate Micucci - Velma Dinkley Villain/s * The Water Monster / Lou Jenkins Suspects Culprit Location/s Trivia * The Water Monster is based off of the humanoid version of Chaos from the Sonic series Category:Woo-Hoo, Scooby-Doo!